


Seduction: Overload

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: The Art Of Seduction [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: A complimentary piece to "Seduction x2." Twincest.Minho and his brother bump into a cute, buy seemingly shy nerd. What Taemin doesn't know is that they both want to bed him...at the same time.





	Seduction: Overload

The first time I met him was when I bumped into him and knocked him to the ground.

“Oh…another nerd.” I first thought. Then I offered him my hand, and when he raised his head I thought…”Oh…another nerd…who looks entirely fuckable…” 

Come to find out, he’s in our university program. “Our” being my brother and I. The second time I “met” him, he laughed because I didn’t “remember” helping him with opening his stuck locker. That’s because it wasn’t me…it was my brother. My twin brother to be precise. 

Then finally after months of playing cat and mouse and constantly trying to get our stories straight, I said to my brother: “You’re an asshole.” Of course he laughed in the same low baritone voice that matched mine. “We can’t date the same guy.” 

To be fair, we weren’t exactly dating him just yet. We just kept running into him and I was slowly falling for the baby-faced, brown haired cutie. My brother, had no intentions of dating him, just possibly bedding him. 

~

One night I said to my brother. “Minyong, we should tell him.” 

“Yeah because he totally won’t freak out when he sees two of you. Ah! I got it, we can tell him you successfully cloned yourself. You’ll get brownie points for trying to be smart! He’ll love that!” 

I threw a textbook at his head. 

~

After 5 months of getting to know him, and making my brother swear to be on his best behavior, I finally invited Taemin over for dinner. He arrived on time in dark jeans, a checked button up shirt and a grey cardigan, accompanied with a scream, a run, and slamming of the front door. 

Perfect. Fucking perfect.

~ 

The next day I bumped into him again in the hallway. He ignored me and my brother. I followed him to his locker, desperately trying to catch his attention. Instead he slammed the metal door shut and walked away. I sighed before glancing at his locker. An idea formed and I quickly opened my backpack and scribbled a note down on a piece of notebook paper. I harshly tore it from the book, folded it, slid it into his locker, and prayed.

~

I sat in the corner of a coffee shop on a rainy Saturday afternoon. My brother sat besides me, mindlessly stirring his black coffee. Suddenly the door bells chimed and in waltzed Taemin, his hair slightly damp and his glasses streaked with fresh raindrops. His chest heaving and his face flushed. I groaned at arousing sight and grabbed my brothers thigh, squeezing it hard under the booth. The pressure forced him to look up from his coffee over to me, then to the object of my desire. He chuckled lowly as he placed a hand over mine. 

“Easy Minho…” 

I heard him gulp as Taemin stared at us before b-lining it to our booth. My brother and I sat back, our spines pressed against the hard wood of booth as we were stared down by the beautiful boy before us. I felt my brothers hand tighten as if we were prey and Taemin was the predator. 

“You’re twins.” Taemin stated as he slid into the chair opposite us. We both nodded at the same time. “How come you didn’t tell me you had a twin?” The question had been directed to me.

“It’s complicated.” 

“How the fuck is that complicated? Oh hey nerd boy, you’re actually chill, I wanna hang out with you more oh by the way I HAVE A TWIN WHO LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME.” 

“Well that is the idea of being twins.” I smacked my brother upside the head at the remark. 

“Look Tae, we’re really sorry but we just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“You didn’t know how to tell me that you had a twin?”

“No, we didn’t know how to tell you that we were twins that had feelings for you.” Taemin’s expression faded then, he was unreadable as he starred, glancing back and forth between the two of us. 

“You like me?” 

“We both do.” 

“Welllllll that’s not entire true.” I looked at my brother incredulously. Did he not explicitly tell me that he had a thing for the nerd?

“Excuse me?” Taemin questioned.

“Truth is Tae, we both have a thing for you. I just happen to have more of a thing for you in my bed, while Minho here has more of a thing for you actually being his boyfriend.” Oh…he had that kinda thing for him. Taemin’s cheeks flared red and I slapped my brother a second time.

“What?! You two do look cute together.”

“We look exactly alike dumbass!” 

~

That night my brother and I went back to my place, still reeling from the events at the coffee shop. Tae never said yes or no to either of us. “I gotta go,” was all he parted us with. We entered my darkened apartment and I immediately went for the kitchen, my brother following close behind. After the coffee shop and an evening filled with classes, I thew my brother a beer and cracked a fresh one open for myself. We sighed at each other before raising our bottles and clinking the necks together. 

“Cheers for complicated families.” I smiled at him and took a drink. Suddenly the door bell rang, glancing at the clock I wondered who the hell would be here this late at night. I slid my bottle away and went to answer the door as Minyong started shimming out of his leather jacket. 

I opened to the door to reveal Taemin standing there, his hair still rain swept and his glasses far from cleaned. “Tae-umph!”

In moments Taemin’s lips were on mine and his arms were snaked around my neck. My eyes were wide open as the younger boy pressed his body into mine. I groaned against his lips as my eyes fluttered shut and my arms slipped around his waist. We were both panting when we parted, his eyes partially lidded with lust.

“Minho…” He whined cutely, the sound going straight to my cock. 

“How’d you know it was me?” 

“I just know~” 

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d never want to see us, let alone speak to us again.” 

“I like you too Minho. I like you a lot. I just needed to wrap my head around things. I like Minyong too but…

“But?” He chuckled evilly.

“But…how did he put it? I like him more on the bed than as my boyfriend.” 

“I think that can be arranged…” Minyong whispered as he came up behind in me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder. 

“What do you say brother? Should we give our guest a night he’ll never forget?” Taemin winked at Minyong before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“It’s fine by me, as long as he’s my boyfriend by morning.” Taemin kissed me again. 

“I’d like that.” I couldn’t help myself as I captured his lips with my own. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, he eagerly opened his mouth for me as I delved my tongue in. He moaned into the kiss as his grasp around my neck became tighter. 

"Well well…someone’s eager.” I heard my brother chuckle from behind. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Taemin released himself from me only to grab my brother and pull him into an equally passionate kiss. I laughed as I pushed the two towards my room. All three of us stumbled in, closing the door with a loud thud. We were on Taemin in moments. I reclaimed his lips as I began working to unbutton his cardigan. Minyong was behind Tae, pulling the sweater from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Next Taemin’s shirt was pulled open and thrown aside as well. I attacked the younger’s neck while Minyong assaulted his shoulder, both of us running our hands along the younger’s body. 

Taemin groaned as I pulled on the button and zipper of his jeans. Minyong helped by sliding them and his boxers to the floor. Now, our new lover and my boyfriend was completely exposed for us. My felt my cock strain in my jeans; I glanced over to my brother who was feeling the exact same way. He was rubbing his length through his jeans, as he continued to kiss along Taemin’s shoulder. 

“Tae…” I pleaded. He glanced down and smirked before dropping to his knees. I quickly discarded my leather jacket as Taemin went to work unbuckling both of our jeans and freeing our confided length. He never broke his gaze from mine as he wrapped his pretty lips around my thick cock. 

“Fuck…” I breathed as I watched Taemin hollow his cheeks and suck harshly. My brother groaned besides me as Taemin wrapped his hand around his own cock and slowly stroked it. I looked at my brother and smirked as we both tore our t-shirts off at he same time. Too soon Taemin’s lips left my member and was replaced by his hand as he wrapped his lips around my brother’s. After a few short sucks, Taemin placed and his hands on our hips and nudged us to shuffle closer together. Once we did, Taemin took both of our cocks in his mouth and groaned loudly as he sucked them both. Minyong’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as I carded my hand through Taemin’s hair. He hummed in delight as I gently tugged and begun thrusting my hips forward, pushing myself deeper into his hot mouth. Minyong felt my thrusts and began copying my movements. Soon we were both pummeling our cocks deeper down his throat as each of us tugged on his hair. Somewhere along the way the younger’s glasses had fallen away and his face was bright red, his lips swollen and glistening. 

I licked my lips as I pulled my cock away. Minyong followed my actions, helping me pull our lover up and throw him on the bed. Minyong crawled to lay beside him, pulling the younger onto his side to face him. I settled myself behind Taemin after retrieving a bottle of lube from my dresser drawer. Minyong kissed Taemin as he grabbed his leg and hiked it up over his hip. I pop the cap on the lube and pour a generous amount onto my fingers. I squeeze Taemin’s ass, eliciting a moan from the younger before sliding two finger’s into his tight hole. He gasped against Minyong’s lips as my fingers gently went to work thrusting in and out, twisting and turning to work him open. 

Minhyong pushed himself against the younger, forcing their cocks to rub together as I continue thrusting into him. Minyong slid their lengths together as he kissed down Taemin’s neck while I add a third finger. Taemin was a gasping, moaning mess at this point, pushing back on my digits, desperately begging for more. 

"Fuck Minho…just like that.” Our lover swore into Minyong’s chest. He chuckled before glancing at me. 

“God Minho, you didn’t tell me he was such a cockslut…hey, why don’t you stretch him more…make sure both of us will fit. Taemin swore loudly as he scratched down Minyong’s back, his cock hardening even more at the thought of both of us fucking him at the same time. I nodded quickly, continuing to stretch him with only three fingers as Minyong shifted down his body to take Taemin’s cock in his mouth. That was my cue to at a fourth digit, causing the younger to yelp in pain. I slowly my thrusts, kissing along Taemin’s neck until he turned to kiss my lips. Minyong hollowed his cheeks and dipped low, dragging his tongue long Taemin’s entire length, devouring it entirely. Taemin howled in delight as he began thrusting first into Minyong’s mouth and then back onto my fingers. 

I worked my fingers in and out of him, stretching him further and further and thrusting deeper and deeper until suddenly Taemin screamed, his entire body twitching in pleasure. 

“Fuck do that again! Oh god yes!” 

“So pretty… you look so good with a mouth on your cock and fingers up your ass.” 

“Please Minho…fuck I wanna cum so bad!” 

“Oh?” I asked playfully as I thrusted my fingers in harder, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Taemin cried out and snapped his hips into Minyong’s waiting mouth. “What do you think brother? Should we let him cum?” Minyong climbed back up Taemin’s body and nipped at his hardened nipples. Tae mewled in delight as he ran his hands through Minyong’s hair. 

“Depends brother, do you think he’ll be a good boy for us?” He grabbed Taemin’s chin and forced Taemin to look at him. “Will you be a good boy Taemin and let your hyung’s fuck you? Will you be a good little slut for both our cocks?”

“Yes! I’ll be good for you. I promise!” Minyong nodded to me and I immediately thrust my fingers back into our lover, watching as Taemin thrashed in delight. I continued to thrust harder and deeper until he’s screaming, calling out our names as he cums all over himself. 

“You look absolutely beautiful covered in cum…I just wish it was mine…” Minyong teased as he kissed Taemin’s abused lips. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Taemin breathed sultrily. Minyong and I both groaned at the same time. I slipped my fingers from Taemin’s clenched hole and crawled back to lay on the bed. I motioned for Taemin to crawl on top of me. He did as told and rested his chest against mine. I pulled him into a heated kiss as Minyong straddled our legs from behind. 

I watched my brother part Taemin’s ass and slide his length between his cheeks, rubbing his cock along his wet, lube slicked hole. Yet instead of entering him, he used the younger's cheeks to squeeze his cock as he thrusted against the younger. The continued thrusting pushed Taemin’s cock against my aching one. Taemin noticed my huffs of frustration and reached down to wrap his hand around my length. My head craned back against the pillows as I released a silent cry. He giggled as he nipped and sucked on my neck before moaning into my skin as Minyong picked up his pace. Taemin’s hand moved faster, my abs tensing as my climax slammed into me. I came hard in Taemin’s hand, moaning his name as my brother painted the younger’s back with his own seed. 

We stilled for a moment as we came down from our high. Taemin lifted his head to kiss me as Minyong littered his cum-stained back with butterfly kisses, licking his lips as he tasted his own seed. We kissed like that for a few moments before Minyong slipped off our legs and laid beside me panting. Taemin leaned to settle onto both of our laps, raising himself up to look down at us. 

“We’re not finished yet hyung’s… I glanced down to see Taemin’s cock hard once more, I chuckled lowly at him before rising up to kiss him as I wrapped my hands around his back and smacked his ass. He gasped as I pushed him off me and into Minyong’s lap. After a swift smack to his ass from my brother, he also kissed Taemin deeply, swallowing his erotic moans. 

I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube as Minyong sat up and pulled Tae’s hair, exposing his neck for my brothers teeth and tongue. Taemin whimpered as his eyes locked with mine. I moved up behind him and pressed my semi-hard cock against his ass as I slide my hands around his chest to play with his nipples. 

Taemin’s hand wound in my hair as he breathed against us. “Please…” He whined desperately. “Please…I want you inside me. I want you both inside me.” He begged and my willpower crumbled. 

“We’ll be gentle Tae.” I swear.

“We promise.” My brother agreed and Taemin smiled.

“I know you will.” He whispered before kissing my brother and then turning to kiss me one final time before I lifted him from Minyong’s lap and slid him onto the bed. He lets me guide him to kneel and places his arms on the bed, his ass up in the air. I’m behind him, slicking up my cock before lining with his entrance as Minyong moves to Tae’s side. He soothingly kisses him and rubs his back trying to distract him as I slowly push in. He moans loudly as I thrust all the way in only to still for a moment to watch him twitch beneath me. His little whimpers and slutty moans make me grown even harder now that I’m buried in his tight heat. I thrust gently a few times before I feel Taemin pushing back on my cock, desperately wanting me to go deeper. 

I hear low chuckle and glance to see my brother who is watching with lidded eyes, his hand slowly stroking his own length as he watches me debauch the younger below. “Enjoying the show brother?” Taemin glanced up and moaned at the sight of the other.

“Mmmm I am…I just wish I could see more.” I smirked and suddenly grabbed Taemin and hoisted him up, forcing both of us to sit back, me on the bed, and Taemin impaling himself further down on my length. I push Taemin’s apart as I continue to shamelessly thrust into the younger’s abused hole, giving my brother an even better view. Minyong moaned as he watched Taemin’s hardened cock bounce against his stomach while I continued my hard thrusts.

Minyong crawled over to us and settled himself between Taemin's spread legs and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Taemin groaned into the kiss as he gripped onto Minyoung’s back. My brother pushed his body against the younger’s so their cocks would rub together during each thrust. 

“Fuck Taemin, you feel amazing.” Taemin panted as he threw his head back against my chest.

“I think its time to stretch that hole even further…” I met Minyong’s smirk and slowed down my thrusts. I pulled out of Taemin only to turn the him around to face me before easily guiding myself back in, causing the younger to gasp loudly. His arms wrapped around my neck as his nails dug into my skin. 

“Fuck yes…please I want to feel both of you.” I laid back on the bed, bringing Taemin down with me. Minyong shuffled closer to Taemin, his hard aching cock pulsing with excitement of finally being in the younger. I tossed him the lube which he quickly opened and lathered on. I spread my legs further to accommodate my brother before pulling Taemin into a heated kiss. As soon as Taemin was distracted Minyong spread Taemin’s ass open and slowly pushed in. The heat and tightness was suffocating as he pushed deeper and deeper into our lover. 

“Fuck! Oh god yes! You’re both so big…feels so good!” Taemin damn near screamed as he clawed at my shoulders. 

“Shit Tae. You’re amazing babe.” Minyong panted out, grabbing at Tae’s hips as he pushed himself to the hilt. We stilled only for a moment to give our lover some time to adjust. Then suddenly Taemin pushed down on us and we both sucked in a breath. The feel of our cocks together in the younger’s tight heat was almost too much. Slowly we started to thrust in and out of our little cockslut, rocking our hips and thrusts in time with each other. Taemin’s mouth was in a permanent “o” as we rocked harder together. 

Then Taemin started pushing himself down, rolling his hips in time with our thrusts. I grabbed his hips, helping him pushing back on our cocks while Minhyong reached round Taemin to stoke his now arching member. He gave our lover a few quick strokes before I slapped his hand away. 

“Wanna make a bet brother?” I smirked as bit down on Taemin’s sensitive skin. 

“What do…you have in mind?” He panted out as he thrusted harder. 

“Wanna see if we can make our little slut cum with just our cocks?” Minyong’s eyes darkened and he nodded. I smirked as I reached behind Taemin and grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks, allowing us to thrust deeper. 

“I bet he likes having two cocks splitting him open. Don’t you baby?” Minyong bit on Taemin’s ear as he tangled one hand in his hair.

“Fuck yes I do.” 

“Who's cock do you like better hmm?” Minyong asked as he pulled his hair roughly.

“I—I love them both! God don’t stop!”

"Tell us want you want Taebaby. Beg for us." I licked the shell of his ear as we thrusted faster, I could feel our climaxes swirling, teetering on the edge.

“I want—Oh god!” 

“What do you want Tae?"

“I—I want you to tear me apart. I wanna feel your big thick cocks fucking me harder oh!! Yes! Just like that! Fuck don’t stop! I want you to fuck me deeper so I’ll feel this for weeks! I want you both to cum in me. I want to show you how much of a slut I am for your cocks! Make me cum—oh fuck yes! I’m so close!”

“M—Me too.” My brother panted out. 

“Ah— fuck! Let’s come together” Taemin nodded with a whimper as we thrusted especially hard into him. Our lover’s back arched while he thew his head back and screamed, his release painting my chest in thick ropes. His clenched ass squeezed our cocks tightly, forcing our climaxes. My brother and I filled our lover up with cum, so much that some dripped from his abused entrance. 

Suddenly we all collapsed together onto the bed. Taemin laid on my chest while my brother thankfully pulled out and rolled to the side, once again laying next to me. We looked at each other with half lidded and tired eyes before fist bumping and laughing. Taemin groaned as he rolled off my chest and snuggled down between us. We smiled at him warmly before Minyong pulled the covers over all of us. 

“I love you…the both of you.” Taemin whispered. Minyong kissed his forehead while I kissed his lips. 

“We love you too Tae.”


End file.
